Laser Machine Trouble
by cartoonman412
Summary: When the Loud and Santiago siblings are on a mission quest, but a laser machine goes outta control and Lana tries running away from it, but gets hit directly by its lasers and passes away instantly. How would Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. and the Loud siblings react? and how would Lola react? read it and find out about it.


Please note this: Taylor-Boyce Memorial Cemetery is named after in honor and in memoriam to the late Russi Taylor and the late Cameron Boyce respectively.

Chapter 1: The laser machine

The Loud siblings and 2 Santiago siblings were on their mission quest and Lana screamed in fear and tried running away from the laser machine. The laser machine began shooting at her as well. Lana was screaming in pain, but nobody bothered to help Lana.

Lana suddenly stopped moving around. Lana fell right backwards on the floor. She didn't move around.

Lori suddenly reacted and reached for her smart phone. She dialed 911 and shouted out loud right into her smart phone: "We need an ambulance right away!" The other Loud Sisters (including Lola) in the room were still screaming and yelling in fear.

Lana was lying right on the floor, not moving around. she was, without a doubt, deceased.

Chapter 2: Lola's reaction

The 10 Loud Siblings and their parents gathered at the Loud family's house in the living room. Lisa and Leni sat right in the armchair together as always. Leni had her right arm around Lisa and Lisa was sobbing heavily right on her chest. Tear drops came right down Leni's face super slowly.

On the sofa, Lori was lying right down with the pillow on her face, not moving around. She was shaking every single now and then, a clear sign of sobbing heavily. Luan was sitting right on the floor, her face was wet.

But Lola, it seemed, was taking it the hardest. she was sobbing heavily with tear drops all over her face. When she and the other Loud siblings had made it to the other room, she went right over to Lana's motionless body. she was shouting and crying for Lana to quit clowning around and get up. Her heavy sobbing hadn't slowed down ever since the day before

Lynn was sitting right in the other chair, her face in her right hand. An occasional tear drop came right down her face. She was worried and concerned about Lola.

The wireless telephone rang. Lynn Loud Sr. sighed heavily and got up to go right into the kitchen. Lisa got up and followed him. Lori sat up on the sofa and put her head in her knee caps. "I shouldn't've seen this coming right away." she mumbled to herself.

"What?" Lori looked up, surprised. she didn't think anybody had heard her. but Lucy was looking her way. "What are you talking about?" Lori looked right at her.

"You didn't hear about the roller-coaster train crash?" she asked her as Lucy shook her head back and forth. Lisa looked right up at her. "The roller-coaster train that we didn't get on," Lori said to her while looking right into her eyes. "it crashed. nobody survived." Luan looked a bit shocked. Leni put her head right back on her chest.

"Yes, kind sir, yes, of course, I understand, thanks a bunch, kind sir." Lynn Loud Sr. said to him as he hung up the wireless telephone.

"Dad? who was that?" Lynn Loud Sr. turned back around. he saw Leni standing right in front of him. he didn't know she followed him around. "Oh, that was just my boss from the restaurant," He rubbed the back side of his neck. "he just wanted to know why I wasn't at work."

"Oh, yeah, right," Leni looked right at the floor. Lynn Loud Sr. sighed heavily. "Lola's taking it pretty hard, right?" Leni looked right up at him and nodded slowly. Lynn shook her head. "I don't want her to be depressed like this for good."

Leni looked right at them. "What can you do about it, Lynn? I mean, her twin sister just-" she didn't finish her sentence.

"I know, Leni, but-" Lynn sighed heavily. "I just want her to be bright and cheerful."

Lisa shook her head back and forth. "Lynn, I don't think you can make her more bright and cheerful."

Lynn thought for 1 single minute. "Maybe I can take her someplace fun and exciting, maybe I can make her feel more bright and cheerful."

Leni looked at her strangely. "Do you really think that's such a good idea?" Lynn nodded her head. "I want her to feel so much better." she said to her. she walked right outta the kitchen and went right into the living room. she looked right at Lola.

"Hey, Lola, you wanna do something fun and exciting?" Lola looked right at Lynn just as if she were crazy. "What the crud do you want?"

"Let's go someplace," Lynn thought for 1 single minute. "Let's go to Royal Woods Park, you really love Royal Woods Park!" Lola stared at her for a bit. Lynn looked right at Luna and Luna mouthed the words: _Have you gone completely crazy?_ Lynn said to Luna, "You can come along as well too!" Luna shook her head in anger and annoyance. she got up from the armchair and went upstairs to her bedroom.

Lynn frowned a bit. she looked right back at Lola. "Come on, Lola, let's get going." Lola reluctantly got up and walked right out the door. Lynn looked right over to Luan in the armchair hopefully. she shook her head, got up and went upstairs to find Lisa. Lynn looked right at Lori. She had the pillow on her face again. "Lori?"

Lynn heard a muffled "No thanks". she sighed heavily. she looked right at Lisa. she nodded her head in disagreement. "You do realize this isn't an intelligent thing to do." she looked right down. "I don't want her to be depressed and sorrowful." she shook her head back and forth and followed Lola right out the front door.

Chapter 3: A day in Royal Woods Park

The walk to Royal Woods Park was silent. Lynn, Lisa, Lucy and Lola were walking around in the entire park. Lola was looking down angrily. "What the crud is Lynn thinking?" she asked herself. "this isn't the time to go out and have fun and excitement, this is the time of grieving, my twin sister just…passed away." Tear drops built up in Lola's eyes. Lisa was watching Lola the entire time, worried about her. Lynn, determined to make her younger twin sister bright and cheerful, continued walking around.

When they arrived, Lynn, Lola and Lisa headed right towards the front gate.

When they got there, Officer Katzenberg noticed Lola. "Turn that frown upside down, little sweet girl, you're in Royal Woods Park."

Lola clenched her fists in anger. she wanted to turn around and yell at Officer Katzenberg, but she held her temper and the 3 Loud sisters continued along the way.

After a couple of hours, Lola couldn't stand it any longer. She was prepared to go back home to their house. she was also ready to let her rage out on Lynn for taking her here.

"Why did you bring me here, Lynn?! don't you even care that Lana just passed away?! she was my twin sister, and you brought me to the park, what's the matter with you?!" Lola exclaimed out loud at Lynn. Lynn looked right down. "I just wanted you to be bright and cheerful."

Lola clenched her fists in anger and frustration.

"1st my goldfish, Copper, then Grandpa Leonard, now Lana, why did everybody who meant so much to me in my entire life need to pass away?" Lynn kneeled right down to Lola's level.

"Lola? how 'bout you and I go to Lana's funeral ceremony? that way you can say goodbye to her."

"Are you really sure about this, Lynn? it's very disturbing and upsetting to Lola, we must warn you." Lucy said to her.

"Yeah right, death's a complicated matter, 1 can find it easier to accept death, they can't get over what it does to anybody. Lisa said to them.

"Well, girls, we better go, we don't wanna be late." Lynn said to them.

Chapter 4: The funeral ceremony

Lana's funeral ceremony was scheduled right after a week right after her passing. Lincoln was sobbing heavily on Ronnie Anne's right shoulder.

"We know, Lincoln, we know." Ronnie Anne said to him as Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. stared right at Lana's casket containing their younger twin daughter's motionless body.

Rita cleared away her tear drops.

"She's with Grandpa Nathan in the skies of heaven right now." Rita said to herself.

Luna looked right down at Lana's motionless body. "This is just terrible, horrible, terrible." Joey put his right hand on Luna's right shoulder just as she cried and wept over her deceased younger twin sister, then Lori walked right up.

"I know things went crazy sometimes, Lana, but-" Lori choked up then turned over to the others and wept silently.

Lisa walked right up to the blue casket.

"Lana, you were 1 of my twin sisters, and may our words be safe and secure in your memories." Lisa cried a bit just as Leni held her closer to her chest.

Lynn, Lola, Lucy and Luan stood right next to the blue casket.

"Lana, why did you need to pass away? why?" Lola asked to the skies of heaven with tear drops in her eyes.

"It just isn't fair, Lola, it just isn't fair at all." Luan said to her.

"1st we lost Grandpa Leonard and Lola's pet goldfish, Copper, then Lana in the exact same year, no less." Luna said to herself while looking at the blue casket and her good friends and siblings at the exact same time.

"This is just tragically depressing." Lisa said to herself.

"This doesn't seem real to all of us." Lincoln said to himself.

Winston looked right at Lola who was now silent. "Lola, are you alright?" Winston asked her.

"My Grandpa Leonard, my goldfish and my twin sister are deceased, how do you think I am, Winston?" Lola broke down in depression. "I'm terribly Sorry." he said to her.

"Well Don't be." Lola said to him.

"How are you 2 doing?" Grandma Lila came right up asking the Loud siblings.

"Well, Grandma Lila," Lola said to Grandma Lila. "my twin sister's off in a much better place in the skies of heaven right now."

"I know that, Lola, but that's part of the great mystery of life, you just don't know how much time you have left to live." Grandma Lila said to her.

"Hey, they're beginning the funeral service." Bobby said to them.

Everybody sat right down, the Loud siblings sat right next to Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. in the 1st row.

Skippy went right up and spoke about their relationship with 1 another, then Rita walked right up and struggled through her speech just as she almost silently wept throughout the entire service.

Luna, Sid and Ronnie Anne got up and they all sang a karaoke song and while they were doing that, Leni, Lori, Luan and the other Loud sisters had silent tear drops coming right outta their eyes. Rita had her arms around them while they sat right back just as tear drops came from her eyes and they felt some hands on their right shoulders, so they looked right back to see them giving them depressed smiling faces. They smiled at them then sat frontwards losing their smiling faces when they looked right at the casket.

Reverend Jones walked right up and asked if there was anybody left who wanted to say some words to which Lola said she'll do it.

Lola walked right up to the podium and looked right at her good friends and true family members.

"Good luck with your eulogy speech, Lola." Ronnie Anne said to her.

"Thanks for being here, everybody, my twin sister would've appreciated how much you all cared so much about her," she began her eulogy speech. "I didn't have enough courage and bravery to speak at my Grandpa Leonard's funeral ceremony, and it was Lana who gave me that courage and bravery, she was my dance off partner, we looked up to her and her pipe fixing skills," Lola teared up a bit. "and I-" tear drops began going down her face. "I just wish that she was still here." she said to herself just as she slowly broke down. "My mother wishes that she was still here, my daddy wishes that she was still here and my siblings wish that she was still here." She began breaking down at the podium so Lynn, Lisa, Luna, Luan, Leni, Sid, Clyde, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne got right up from their seats and walked right up to her and put their hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, shhhhhh, hey, It's gonna be alright, Lola, everything's gonna be okay, I know it's very disturbing and upsetting, but you wanted to come here and we're here to help you say goodbye to her as well." Lynn said to her while snuggling up with her a bit.

"But it's just super hard to see her like this." Lola said to Lynn, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid between sobs and weeps.

"We're all here for you, Lola." Sid said to her.

"You're not left alone." Lincoln said to her.

"You guys." Lola said to them.

"It's gonna be alright, Lola." Sid said to her while Ronnie Anne was right next to her.

"Always in our hearts and minds, just like your Grandpa Leonard and your pet goldfish, Copper and your twin sister as well." Ronnie Anne said to her as well.

"Thanks a bunch, you guys." Lola said to them then cleared her throat. "Lana was super hilarious and clever," "I remember a good story that my mother and daddy told me, 1 time, she and I went roller-skating and it was super thrilling."

Everybody began laughing a bit "You just can't forget about it."

Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. cleaned away their tear drops just as Lola continued her speech.

"Thanks a bunch, Lana, for all of your true love, I'll miss you more than anything, Goodbye." Lola said to herself then they joined her in a group cuddle just as the entire crowd applauded.

They all walked right up to the podium and joined them in the group cuddle.

"Thanks a bunch, you guys." Lola said to them.

"No problem." Ronnie Anne said to her.

AT THE TAYLOR-BOYCE MEMORIAL CEMETERY

Lana's light blue casket was buried underground and the Loud siblings along with Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Sid stood right at her grave.

They walked right up next to where they were standing.

"Lana, we really loved you and we'll miss you more than anything, but we know that we'll be remembering you again some other day." Lola said to the grave while kneeling down

Lisa kneeled right down with her.

"Goodbye, Lana, we'll never forget about you."

Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. kneeled right down next to the Loud siblings.

They stood silently right behind their good friends.


End file.
